Unfocused
by SilverScarecrow
Summary: Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar. But never doubt my love. Hika/Karu angsty twincest two-shot. full summary inside UPDATED! Chapter is up with a lemon twist!
1. Distraction

An angsty twincest fic, Kaoru's POV.

**Summary:** We all know that Hikaru and Kaoru were both very fond of Haruhi, but imagine how Kaoru must have really felt while he encouraged Hikaru to go after his feelings (sort of). Story about Kaorus' emotional break-down concerning his fear of everything changing, of Hikaru moving on and letting someone else into his heart.

**Warning:** Language, incest, BL, graphic smex (in the next chapter that is ^^)

**Word count:** 2,016

Two-Shot

* * *

_**Unfocused**_

"Hurry up, Kaoru!" My brothers' voice sounded through the bathroom door, whiney and impatient. I could picture him clearly in my mind; leaning against the door with one shoulder, knocking with the back of his knuckles of the other hand, and wearing nothing but a pair of pale orange sweats and a scowl. I smiled to myself and stepped into the tub, the hard spray of the hot water pounding against my head and shoulders.

"If you want a shower so bad, Hikaru, why don't you just join me?" I called out teasingly, lathering some of our favorite shampoo into my hair. The suggestion was mostly meant for the new maids I knew were currently occupying our room, making the bed. I imagined them blushing profusely, eyes wide and mouths agape as they peeked around their long hair at Hikaru, waiting breathlessly for his no doubt scandalous reply.

New maids were such fun! So much more entertaining than the ones that had been working for us for several years; those maids were a lot harder to hassle, for they were accustomed to our "incestuous tendencies", as our father less-than-endearingly called our brotherly love.

"What a splendid idea, Kaoru!" Hikaru cried joyfully. "We shall save time _and_ water!"

There was a pause; I pictured my twin smirking devilishly at the maids. "Or perhaps we'll only save _water_."

There were two loud gasps, a quick series of thudding that could have only been two pairs of feet rushing towards the exit, before I heard the slamming of our door and my brother entered our bathroom, chuckling to himself. "New maids…" he snorted, echoing my earlier musings.

It may have seemed horribly wrong to outsiders, or perhaps just a sick joke, if the maids' dramatic reactions were anything to go by, but Hikaru was all too serious in accepting my offer. As he closed the door, a cold waft of air blew in from our bedroom. I shivered, pulling my hands out of my partially rinsed hair and rubbing them vigorously up and down their opposite arm.

I could barely distinguish my twin from the rest of the room through the sliding glass of the shower door; it was specially designed to let in plenty of light, while making anything on either side blurry and difficult to focus on. Of course, it didn't help that the glass was all fogged up from the hot water too.

The faint bit of orange disappeared from the fuzzy figure as Hikaru quickly stripped and, without hesitation, joined me in the large tub. Noting the nearly invisible goose bumps that had risen all over my body with a scrutiny that only one like my twin could possess, Hikaru pulled me into an embrace, and I gratefully leaned into to his solid warmth. The cold air rapidly vanished, unable to withstand the combined heat of Hikaru at my back and the powerful spray of the water.

Having concentrated more on getting warm than on actually washing myself, I had forgotten about the soap in my hair. This is until it slid down my forehead and into my eyes; momentarily blinded, I rubbed my stinging eyes furiously with an irritated moan, pulling away from Hikaru to wash away the offending substance. He murmured sympathetically, resting his chin companionably on my shoulder and grasping my waist from behind.

"Okay?" he asked worriedly..

"Yeah, I'm alright," I mumbled back. "Stupid soap…"

Believing me without question, he raised his head and grabbed a bar of soap from a ledge jutting out from the shower wall. At the same time, I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into my hand, lathering it into his hair as he began to wash my front.. I scratched his scalp in the way he liked, and was rewarded with a pleased hum. His fingers trailed lightly along my sides, sending me into a fit of uncontrollable giggling. Hikaru grinned mischievously at me; I've always been more ticklish than him, which meant retaliation was difficult.

"Stop it, Hikaru!" I laughed, batting half-heartedly at his hands. "You know I hate that!"

"Lies," he dismissed my complaint with an airy wave of his hand, a rather good impression of the overly-dramatic King. "Hey, Kaoru," he added, doing an about-face. "That spot…?"

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and grinned, kneading the small spot between my twins' shoulder blades until I heard a quiet pop. "Better?" I ask.

"Much," he purred gratefully.

"You and that spot," I laughed softly when he turned to face me once again. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing my head into his chest. I breathed in the familiar scent of his warm, wet skin, murmuring words of comfort and brotherly affection, so quietly that he might not have heard me over the gentle roar of the water as thousands of droplets shattered against the marble walls, glass and our bodies. This was our moment, during the day and before Host activities, when we could really be together, without anyone watching and questioning us. In our own private world….We still believed that no one could ever understand us completely; we doubted whether or not anyone could really tell us apart, and to be honest, I'm not sure we really cared anymore.

There was nothing sexual about our showering together; it was just another way of distancing ourselves from the outside world, escaping to a warm, quiet place where nothing mattered but _us_. Us, we, our…together, without end, and that's exactly how I wish it could stay, forever and always…

But I knew, deep down, that this _wouldn't_ last…and, for the sake of my impetuous, emotional twin, I hoped that, when the time came that we needn't always be together, I would find the strength in myself to let him go…

'_What a selfish creature I am'_, I thought, opening my eyes slightly and squeezing Hikaru tightly, anchoring myself to his tall, memorable frame, fitting my equally tall figure against his in a way that few people could.

The thought alone of losing my beloved brother to anyone brought angry tears to my golden eyes, and I turned my face towards the sharp spray from the showerhead to hide them. I didn't want Hikaru to see me upset, but I especially didn't want him to know _why_ I was upset. It was hard enough keeping up a composed façade while he was unaware of my morose thoughts; if he actually knew _what_ I was thinking…well, I didn't want to go into that.

I looked into the face I knew as well as my own, quite possibly better, and choked back a strangled sob. His golden eyes, so similar to mine and yet completely different, burned into mine, seeming to search for the source of distress he could more than likely feel in my tightened muscles and see on my face.

I wanted to smile reassuringly at him, but could force my mouth to do anything but frown slightly, so I nervously buried my face in the nape of his neck, unable to hold his intense gaze any longer for fear he would read my thoughts in my expression. If he asked, I wouldn't lie…but he couldn't know!

Hikaru cupped my chin and gently lifted my head up, staring at me until I looked him in the eye. "Kaoru…" he murmured, with a tender smile.

But, there was a strange, absent look in his eyes that made me wonder if he had any inkling at all of the agony I was in. It was like he was looking through me; not ignoring me exactly, but not paying me any particular attention either. That vacant stare cut me to the core; nothing he could have ever said would have hurt more than that look. I wasn't the only thing on his mind, and realizing that he might not care for me above all others as I cared for him pierced my already aching heart and froze the blood in my veins.

As much as I desired for my brother to be happy, I couldn't stave off the jealous rage that suddenly burned in my belly. It was selfish and wrong of me to want to be the only thing that mattered to him…but, for the first time in my life, I didn't care. I let that resentful fire burn, encouraged it to grow. Hikaru was mine, damn it, and I didn't want to share!

"Hikaru!" His name caught in my throat, coming out as a harsh sob. Tears spilling over in abundance, I didn't try to hold back my misery, digging my nails into his arms as I quivered with sorrow and fury.

The unfocused look faded at last, clearing the bright gold of his iris.

"What is it, Kaoru?" he asked anxiously. His fingers trailed lightly down my cheek, following the path of my astringent tears.

"Y-you're…I can't…Hikaru!" I couldn't bring myself to voice aloud my self-centered desires. I took a deep shuddering breath. Hikaru was bleeding now, where my nails had pierced his skin, but he took no notice. His concern meant far more to me than even I expected, and the tears began anew. I wept and he held me, whispering that it would be alright, begging that I tell him what happened, but I couldn't now. I couldn't tell him.

I looked down, hugging Hikaru more gently as I calmed down. An ice cold feeling of dread cooled the burning anger in my stomach. I wasn't being fair; Hikaru deserved to let another into his heart, to give a voice to his emotions. It would be good for him, and frankly he needed it. He needed someone besides me in his life, or he would never move on in his.

The cooling water flowed down our bodies in little rivulets, weaving their way down with obscure twists and turns, until the point where we pressed ourselves together forced them to halt abruptly and split apart, each going their separate ways. A bad omen if I ever saw one…

"Kaoru…?"

I sniveled, sighed again, and gave my brother a feeble smile while I wiped away any remaining tears. "It's okay, brother. I'm fine. Just…a little stressed out, that's all."

Hikaru glared reproachfully at me. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Kaoru; what's wrong?"

"Please, Hikaru, don't-"

"Tell me!" he demanded angrily, grasping my arms and shaking me insistently.

"I promise you, Hikaru, if it was something you need worry about, I'd tell you, really. Believe me…it's nothing important…" Staring hard into his eyes, I silently begged him not to force me to speak. I couldn't tell him! This would be the one and only secret I would ever keep from my twin, if he wasn't so persistent about it.

"KAORU! Stop- mmmf!"

I did the only thing I could think to do to silence his furious questioning; I threw my arms about his neck, yanked him towards me, and pressed my lips to his.

I watched for his reaction through a partially lidded gaze; he was most definitely shocked, and I'd successfully stopped the questions and accusations.

No one had ever told us that brotherly affection could be taken too far. Never having kissed anyone besides each other, we had nothing to compare to, and this was, for the most part, natural to us. Though the sudden bit of tongue I slid into his mouth was probably unexpected.

Hikaru started to pull away, stuttering my name uncertainly against my lips, but I was adamant, desperate to keep him distracted. I couldn't let him know about my uncertainties. He had to open up. It was imperative!

So why was _I_ kissing him? Because I was a selfish bastard, and if I couldn't have him forever, then I was sure as hell going to make the most of whatever time I had left with him while he was still mine and mine alone.

* * *

As stated before, ze smex shall be in ze next chapter. I don't care if you don't like it, but I'd be very pleased if you left a review anyway. I'll be updating in a week or so in any case so...mozel tov.

**BTW:** The story idea/dialogue came second; it was supposed to be a random twincestous shower sex scene. Obviously, that changed, but I liked the showering thing.

Oh, fun fact: Hikaru is actually my favorite twin. His emotional-ness amuses me.

_**~SS**_


	2. Doubt

_**Warnings:** Twincest. I'll leave it at that, as that should be enough to scare away all those against it. Hopefully. _

_My most sincere apologies to those who expected an update so very long ago! T'would have been updated sooner if not for all my useless excuses that I will not type out. There's no point, really. It's late, and I'm sorry. _

_Without further ado, I hope you like it and the twincest within is enough to apease those who've waited so very long for an update._

* * *

'_Well, _that _was unexpected...'_ I mused, eyes wide as Kaorus' tongue tangled around mine with surprising vehemence. It's not that I'd never kissed my twin before, but this was a little extreme, even for us. I mean, all I had wanted to know was what had upset Kaoru so bad that he burst into angry tears and clawed chunks of my arm out. I couldn't help it if his anguish disturbed me. He's my brother for Gods' sake! What do you expect?

"Kaoru…s-stop…" I choked out around his tongue, trying to gently pry him off of me.

"Never..." Kaoru replied huskily, pushing me back until I hit the bathroom wall; I gasped, momentarily stunned by the cold surface against my over-heated skin. He shoved his knee between my legs, effectively pinning me to the wall, as he once again assaulted my mouth with his.

Kaoru broke away and pushed my head up, passionately biting my lower jaw. I barely held back a moan, feebly grasping Kaorus' upper arms. _'This is wrong!'_ my brain screamed at me, but my body diligently ignored that fact. I turned my head away, embarrassed, my cheeks a bright, burning red.

It was one thing waking up next to your twin brother while sporting an erection; morning wood couldn't be helped, and neither of us were the exception. But this was different. The friction between us and the heated kiss that had continued for several minutes straight had excited me in ways that one twin should never excite the other. And, to be honest, I was surprised at how rapidly aroused I became, considering how little time had elapsed since he first shoved his tongue down my throat.

This was so unlike Kaoru; in the Club, I was dominant, playing the "seme" in our Forbidden/Brotherly Love façade. Here, away from prying eyes, Kaoru had successfully switched our usual roles. I think what bothered me most was that I _liked_ this feeling, being controlled by my twin as he ravished my neck with loving kisses and nips.

"Kaoru…" I groaned, batting his wandering hands away from my nether regions.

Giving me one last lick, Kaoru pulled away and smiled at me. "What's wrong, Hikaru?" He ran his hands down my stomach, heading lower and closer to a very eager part of my anatomy.

I grabbed his hands in mine and halted their descent, breathing heavily with a light blush still adorning my cheeks. "Stop it, Kaoru. This isn't like you."

"So? I know you like it…" he simpered softly with a devilish grin that, in more typical circumstances, would reflect my own. But now…I just couldn't manage to force my lips to quirk in the same way; this was too strange, and I was concerned for my brother.

I frowned, once again stopping his hands from wandering ever closer to my enthusiastic member, that, despite my aversion to the current situation, continued to strain towards my twin and his equally aroused appendage.

"Kaoru, stop it." I repeated more firmly, and his hands hesitantly fell away, hanging limply at his sides. He looked down dejectedly, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"But…why, Hikaru? Don't you love me?" He brokenly asked, glancing up at me through tearful eyes. I've rarely seen such a look in some ones' eyes, especially Kaoru; such pain and misery that I didn't fully understand. But, at this point, I didn't need to understand. It tore at my insides to see him look at me like that, and I'd do anything to take away that pain.

I realized then that not only had we switched roles in dominance, but also seemingly in personality. Normally it was I that had trouble controlling my emotions; it was rare for Kaoru to break down like this.

I opened my mouth in disbelief, reaching out and pulling him into an embrace, disregarding the fact that we were both still tremendously aroused. "Of _course_ I do, Kaoru! How could you ever think otherwise?" Now I knew, for the most part, what was wrong; he thought I didn't love him as much as I always have.

Kaoru wept for the second time that morning while I held him tightly. I told him that it was alright, promised him that I would always love him, that nothing he did would ever change how much I cared about him.

I'm not sure if he believed me, at least about everything being okay, but I meant what I said either way; nothing and no one could or would ever replace Kaoru in my heart, and I would do anything to make sure he would never again doubt that. Even if it meant doing something that would most assuredly make us outcasts for the rest of our lives if anyone found out, shunned by everyone we knew, perhaps even our own friends.

I kissed him soothingly, holding him steady so that it stayed uncomplicated; no tongue, just a soft, chaste pressure between our identical lips. He hummed quietly, taking a deep, shuddering breath and smiling against my lips, finally calm.

Touching his forehead with my own, I opened my eyes slightly, just as he did the same. He mouthed 'I love you', and I smirked.

"Kaoru?" I murmured.

Mirroring my smirk, Kaoru whispered back, "Yes, Hikaru?"

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" I asked seriously. I was sure he knew what could happen if anyone found out. Sure, we'd always been together, and there were those that believed that we were secretly 'doing each other', but most people assumed it was either an innocent brotherly bond, or just a joke, like the act we put on at the Club. But if this continued, if I let Kaoru have his way…well, incest isn't exactly smiled upon in any society nowadays, now is it?

"Hmm…" Kaoru looked skyward as he weighed the pros and cons of this most important decision. The cons were off the charts, while the pros remained a valuable, yet pitiful, few.

'_On the one hand, no one will ever talk to us again, if they find out,' _I thought,_ 'and there's always the chance that we might do this again, which would distance us even farther from the rest of the world. The horrible jealousy that will incur, the awkwardness, the embarrassment-'_

"Yes, I'm sure," Kaoru stated firmly at last, ginning pleasantly at me.

'…_Well, at least I can say that he'll always be mine in ways that no one else can, even if he ever does fall in love with someone else.' _Looking at that smile, suddenly so full of life and pleasure, the issues that could, and probably would, arise just didn't seem to matter next to that one, blissful benefit.

Giving neither me nor my twin the chance to reconsider his decision, I kissed Kaoru with reckless abandon, slipping my tongue into his mouth with his ready compliance. His hands began to trail down again, and this time I didn't stop them on their trek, allowing him to grasp my slightly flaccid length.

I groaned his name into his mouth, tangling my fingers in his sodden auburn hair; I jerked his head back suddenly, biting and sucking his throat to leave an angry red mark, and he moaned. His fingers convulsed around my member and caused me to echo his moan.

His neck was so soft and delectable; it was difficult resist the smooth pale flesh, as suddenly difficult as it was to believe that what we were doing was really wrong. I ate at his neck, licking and biting it so harshly that he gasped loudly, squeezing me so tightly I cried out. For one heart-stopping moment, I thought I'd actually hurt him, but, by the way he continued to stroke me pleasurably and by the insistent prodding of his cock against my stomach, I knew that what he was feeling was the opposite of pain.

I pushed Kaoru back, tired of playing nice while he had his way with me. The now bitterly cold water splattered against us, though Kaoru got the brunt of it; he leaned against the other wall of the shower, closing his eyes so that the water didn't get into them, shivering violently. Protected from the worst of the spray, I bent down, kissing his chest, down his stomach, dipping my tongue into his navel.

I peeked through my soaked bangs at my brother; his eyes were still closed, yet his face held an utter delight that I'd not seen for a long time. Lately, his expressions were a little hesitant, sometimes openly forced. It was nice to see him look so relaxed.

The urgent nudging of his member was gone, but I wasn't surprised; it's hard to remain 'hard' in freezing water. I was about to suggest that my brother and I vacate the bathroom for a warmer, cushier bed, when he finally spoke up.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes?" I replied. I glanced up at him, only to get a mouthful of water spat in my face. I blinked rapidly, spluttering while Kaoru laughed at me.

"What was _that_ for?" I grumbled indignantly as I staggered to my feet, shaking my head. Kaoru continued to laugh, turning off the water and opening the door.

"For making me freeze my 'nads off while you got to have all the fun," he said, smirking at me.

I threw a towel at him and dried myself off. I declined to throw on my shorts, because from the way Kaoru was watching me, licking his lips in anticipation and his eyes burning lustfully, I had a feeling they wouldn't fit any more anyway. Kaorus' grin would've been the envy of the Cheshire Cat.

Painfully hard, I raced into our bedroom, Kaoru following close. Just as I reached the bed, he tackled me from behind, landing on top of me, rolling me over, and straddling me.

I chuckled, slightly winded, until he kissed me passionately, cutting off my giggling and making it even harder to catch my breath. I gasped, laughing brokenly as a tried to push him away so I could breathe.

"Kaoru, I…can't…breathe!" I gasped out through my laughter.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Kaoru simpered, straining down to kiss me again. Realizing that I wasn't going to let that happen until I was no longer choking on the air, he settled for nipping my ear playfully.

I tried to focus on catching my breath, but he was surprisingly talented with those teeth and that tongue. My heart beat sped up and I groaned softly when he bit the underside of my jaw, flicking his tongue out to drag it around, down, and then back up to my other ear. He nibbled delicately on it, drawing another eager moan from me when also slipped his hand down, brushing my erect nipples, and fondling my correspondingly erect cock.

This was the first time I'd ever felt this kind of pleasure, from anyone, and I was suddenly very grateful that it was something I'd experience with Kaoru. I fervently hoped that he enjoyed this as much as I did, and the thought that I might be neglecting him while he entertained me made me reach down as well, hesitantly wrapping my fingers around his warm shaft as I drew his tongue back into my mouth.

"Hmm…" Kaoru purred, grinding his hips into my hand as I did the same to his.

I'd always assumed that Kaoru would be more passive than this, especially in bed. But, as it turned out, _I_ was the one desperately trying to stay silent as he stroked me expertly, for the sake of anyone who might have been wandering the halls outside of our bedroom. Unlikely, yes, but better safe than sorry; we terrified the maids enough with our incestuous acting; they probably couldn't handle seeing us so…close, without having a mental break-down.

He pulled back, locking his eyes on mine as he slowly slid down my body. I was almost panting with excitement, shivering as he dragged his nails along my stomach with enough force so that it was just toeing the line between pleasure and pain.

I knew immediately what he was about to do, hovering above my cock and gradually lowering his mouth towards it.

"Kaoru," I murmured and he paused, tongue only centimeters away from touching the head of my member. "You…you don't have to." After all, we'd never even touched each other in such intimate ways; his hand around my shaft was already crossing the line of my comfort zone, but I was holding out pretty well. However, what he was about to do completely destroyed that particular line.

He tilted his head cutely to one side. "Oh, Hikaru," he chided me gently. "Why ever would I _not_ want to?"

"Don't you think this is a little strange?" I asked, blushing nervously.

"Of course it's strange," Kaoru replied, shrugging off my concerns as if we were talking about the weather. Before I could say anything else, he kissed the tip of my cock, flicking his tongue back out to run it gently down and around the head. I writhed, arched my back and clutching the sheets tightly.

"My God, Kaoru!"

He grinned wolfishly, keeping his eyes downcast as he continued to lick and suck me teasingly.

Stars were practically exploding behind my eyes; I gripped the bed as if I would float away if I didn't hold on with all my might. My back ached off the bed, my mouth wide open as I gasped and groaned.

Kaoru kept my hips pinned securely to the bed, his nails digging into me as he did his best to keep me relatively still as I writhed and squirmed. At last, he gave up, scowling good-naturedly at me and letting me flop back onto the bed, eyes unfocused and gasping for air (yet again, I might add).

"…Thank you!" I wheezed, panting heavily still. "I completely forgot to breathe there for a second!"

"I'm not sure if I should be glad about that or not," Kaoru joked, settling himself comfortably between my spread legs.

"What, is that _it_?" I asked teasingly after I had caught my breath.

"You expected more, I take it?" he replied with a barely concealed smile, turning his head away haughtily.

I levered myself into a sitting position, shaking my head in mock disappointment. "You're such a quitter, Kaoru. Why do I put up with you?" I ruffled his hair affectionately, knowing he'd hate it.

He swatted my hand away from his mussed up auburn hair, baring his teeth in a sly grin. He forced me to lie back down as he crawled up my body, kissing me lovingly here and there as he did so.

I groaned as he rubbed against my burning member that continued to scream for the release it had thus far been denied.

"Ah!" I gasped, wincing and smiling tightly. "So _that's_ why I put up with it."

At last, his face was level with mine; he kissed me once, liquid golden eyes gleaming with exhilaration, whispering against my lips with an arrogant smirk, "I'm such a pain, I know. Please, put me in my place…"

"With pleasure," I murmured back, grasping his shoulders and rolling us over. I delved my tongue into his mouth, reaching down between us for the umpteenth time to grasp his slick length in my hand.

To my great surprise, he stopped me, wrapping his fingers around my hand and pulling it up to his lips, kissing my knuckles tenderly. I gave him a confused look.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" I asked hesitantly, irritation pricking at me. _'We've already gone this far! Don't change you mind _now_!' _I thought.

"Of course it is, don't be silly," he reassured me. "But this isn't working."

I looked down at my throbbing member, which was pressed up gently against Kaoru's similarly aroused shaft. "Seems to be working alright to me," I grinned at him, attempting to pull my hand free, but he held fast.

"Not that. Going back and forth like this; it's not getting us anywhere."

I raised an eyebrow, about to once again draw his attention to our nether regions to point out that this was most definitely getting us _somewhere_, when he rolled us over yet again. Perplexed, I watched with rapt attention as he turned around, positioning himself above my cock. Suddenly, his intentions dawned on me, and I laughed.

"Ah! I guess you _are_ the smart one after all."

Hovering over me still, he glanced between his legs and glared at me.

"Did you really doubt my intelligence?"

"Don't look at me, you should hear what everyone else thinks. They say I'm the smart one, being the seme and all." I grinned smugly at him.

"Oh, really?" Kaoru mumbled with a disappointed sigh. "'That he's mad, 'tis true, 'tis true 'tis pity, And pity 'tis 'tis true…'"

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"Would I do that?" he asked innocently, licking me leisurely.

I squirmed, unable to answer as he lapped the head and along the shaft. Realizing that I too had a role to play, I raised my head enough to draw him into my mouth hurriedly, making him falter in his own administrations. His moan vibrated around my cock and I couldn't stop myself from trusting up into the warm wetness of his mouth. Despite an inability to think clearly on either of our parts, we both gave as good as we got, if not better. His knees wobbled from the strain of holding himself above me, causing more of him to be stuffed down my throat, but I did my best to swallow his length down, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh.

All the while, he alternated between licking, nipping, and sucking, just barely touching the tip, then suddenly taking as much of me in as he could without choking. Warm pressure built in my lower stomach, burning hotter and hotter. Personally, I was astounded both by his own talent and by my own ability to stay conscious.

Finally, his clever technique, which I vowed to question him about later, became too much for me to handle. I groaned around his cock, my hips raising up off the floor so fast he had to shove me back down to avoid being suffocated.

He gagged momentarily before his throat convulsed and he pulled his head away, breathing heavily. Cum dribbled out the side of his mouth and splattered on my lower stomach, oozing down my thighs.

I only felt sorry about not warning him for a moment, -though I couldn't very well warn him with my mouth so full, now could I? - ; he jerked his head up, cried out, and hot liquid filled my mouth, thick and salty.

He collapsed on my stomach and chest, his rear hanging in the air until I shoved him off with an exhausted chuckle.

"Get off, you great lump! It's hard enough to breathe without that thing in my mouth."

He echoed my laugh, shakily levering himself up and sliding himself around on our sweat drenched bodies until his head was buried in the crook of my neck.

"Not exactly the most romantic thing one could say after a mind-blowing experience like that," he muttered.

"You're the smart one, remember? You can say all the fancy, romantic things you want. I'm too tired." That said I curled myself around my brother, legs tangling around his.

"Too tired to think," he agreed, kissing my shoulder lovingly.

A smile pulled at the corner of my mouth as I listened to him, breathing lightly in my ear. He needn't say anything special to me, nor I to him, for our mutual feelings of unadulterated love and caring to be known. But I did anyway, as I never wanted him to feel so miserable, ever again.

"'Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar. But never doubt my love'…" I murmured, drifting off into peaceful slumber with Kaoru wrapped in my tight embrace, and I in his.

* * *

_If you don't recognize the two quotes at the end, then I feel for the literary future of the world..._

_I'm acutally happy with how this came out, but I would dearly appreciate any con-crit you could offer. This is lemon...thing number two, so I'm still new to it. I don't do full on sex, as you noticed. Don't like it that much, especially not with realtives. That's a little beyond my comfort zone. _

_Much Love to all who read (and also review),_

_**~SS**_


End file.
